The Absurd Life of Kyuhyun
by The Bloody Phoenix
Summary: Gabungan beberapa drabble WonKyu. NEW UPDATE! Gloomy Sunday (kelanjutan dari Wind and Wednesday). Kyuhyun pergi berkemah dan bisa berdekatan dengan Siwon. Tapi ada sesuatu yang 'agak sial' menimpa Kyuhyun. Ada apa ya?
1. Wind and Wednesday

Angin.

Aku sangat menyukai angin, hampir sepanjang tahun aku selalu menunggu kehadirannya. Tapi hanya angin lembut yang tak ribut dan tak terlalu dinginlah angin yang benar-benar aku sukai.

Karena angin seperti itu lah yang akan membawakanku sesuatu yang begitu indah.

**.**

**Wind and Wednesday (Short-Fic) © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin (numpang lewat)**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Sangat tidak jelas. Harap berhati-hati!**

**Summary: Ini tentang angin dan 'sesuatu' yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi gila. Angin, oh angin XD**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

Hari ini hari Rabu yang datar, sama seperti hari Rabu yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Saat terbangun dari tidur di pagi hari, Kyuhyun berdo'a agar Tuhan membuat hari Rabu ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terdengar berderap di lantai kayu rumahnya yang sederhana nan nyaman. Setelah mengambil sejumlah uang saku dari laci khusus di ruang keluarga ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke sekolah.

Sekolahnya tak begitu jauh, hanya memerlukan waktu lima belas menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai di sana. Begitu Kyuhyun memasuki areal sekolahnya, ada suara lembut seorang anak perempuan memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae_!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Beberapa meter di belakangnya ada Mimi, adik kelas yang diam-diam Kyuhyun _gebet_, berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"An~nyeong!" sapa Mimi dengan suaranya yang imut hingga membuat wajah Kyuhyun serasa terbakar.

"Annyeong, Mimi-ya" balas Kyuhyun dengan hidung merekah, girang.

"Hehe, selamat pagi _sunbae_! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" kata Mimi sambil berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya. Mimi pun menghilang di balik koridor E-3.

_Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku dengan cepat. Rasanya hari ini akan jadi lebih baik._

Dengan riang Kyuhyun kembali melangkah. Saat melewati lapangan multifungsi yang dapat membuatnya lebih cepat sampai di kelas, sesuatu melayang di udara menuju ke arahnya.

Tuiiiiiiing

Bukkk!

"Awww!"

Sebuah bola basket mendarat mulus di kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun limbung untuk beberapa saat. Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya yang bertubuh sedikit gempal berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk memungut bola.

"Aduh, maafkan bola ini ya. Temanku yang tadi melemparnya sampai mengenai kepalamu" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki lain yang berdiri di sisi barat lapangan yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil membuat _peace sign _dengan tangannya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun berbalik menjauhi si anak yang memungut bola dan meneruskan perjalanannya(?) dengan wajah masam.

_Ternyata tidak benar-benar lebih baik, _pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, hari Rabu yang biasa berjalan sangat-sangat biasa, malah bisa dikatakan 'lebih buruk' dari _biasa_.

Pukul enam sore di musim semi membuat langit tidak cepat berubah kelabu. Langit masih dihiasi gumpalan awan putih yang menggemaskan. Eindel High School masih dipenuhi siswa yang menunggu datangnya kelas malam. Banyak diantaranya yang memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin sekolah ataupun tetap di kelas untuk tidur.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, sejak satu jam yang lalu ia sibuk berjalan bolak balik dari kelas-perpustakaan-ruang guru untuk membatu Han _sam_ memindahkan buku dan lain sebagainya. Berkat predikat _'The Best Class President' _yang disandangnya, Kyuhyun harus menerima nasibnya untuk menjadi 'kaki tangan' para guru, atau Kyuhyun sendiri sering menyebut dirinya sebagai 'pesuruh'. Nasib sial bagi anak yang sangat baik seperti dirinya.

Setelah kelelahan mengangkat buku-buku yang total beratnya lebih dari dua puluh kilogram, Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan dirinya di atap terbuka sekolah. Kyuhyun berbaring tanpa alas sambil besenandung.

_Oh musim semi yang indah_

_Kini aku rasa gundah_

_Datangkan penghilang lelah_

_Angin tersayang cukuplah sudah_

"Suaramu lumayan juga" seseorang berbicara pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangun untuk melihat siapa yang datang, kemudian kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

"Terimakasih. Ku anggap itu sebuah pujian" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi pagi" katanya. Rupanya yang datang adalah anak laki-laki yang telah membuat kepala Kyuhyun terkena benturan bola basket.

"Bolamu hanya membuat kepalaku sedikit benjol. Itu bukan masalah besar"

Anak itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang bernada gurauan. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengikuti posisinya, berbaring.

"Namaku Choi Siwon." Suaranya begitu dekat dengan telinga Kyuhyun membuatnya membuka mata.

Angin musim semi yang sejuk berhembus cukup kencang untuk membuat rambut bagian depan Siwon berkibar. Kyuhyun terpaku melihatnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku.. aku Cho Kyuhyun"

Angin berhembus lagi, membuat kulit wajah Siwon tertarik dan mengembangkan(?) senyumnya.

_Angin tersayang cukuplah sudah_

_Kau datangkan yang terlalu indah.._

Kyuhyun melanjutkan senandungnya dalam hati. Angin. Angin. Ia rasa Rabu ini tak jadi terlalu buruk. Angin membawakannya sesuatu yang belum tentu seindah ini bahkan dalam mimpinya.

_Angin tersayang.._

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hari Rabu yang 'itu' berlalu, perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun berubah. Ia jadi agak gila.

Errr, kalau dia sering tersenyum bodoh sendiri tanpa mengenal tempat dan bicaranya jadi sedikit melantur, itu tandanya dia memang sedikit gila bukan?

Sekarang saja, saat jam istirahat tiba Kyuhyun berdiri di depan jendela kelasnya sambil memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar. Beberapa menit kemudian lewat lah seorang Choi Siwon, yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget melihatnya karena ia belum pernah melihat Siwon melintasi kelasnya sebelumnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun megeluarkan senyum bodohnya dan melamun.

Siang hari, saat istirahat kedua tiba, Kyuhyun duduk berdua bersama sahabatnya, Changmin, di tribun penonton lapang multi-fungsi sekolahnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang cukup panjang untuk me_refresh_ pikiran sambil mengobrol di sana. Dan bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kyuhyun berada di sana, di sana ada...

"Oh Tuhan, kau mulai gila, Kyu!" pekik Changmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun yang membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, atau mungkin sok polos. Changmin memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Kau mulai tersenyum _like an idiot _tahu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Kau harus mulai terbiasa menghadapi aku yang seperti ini, Shim Changmin."

Changmin mencibir, "Tapi kau bertingkah seperti anak perempuan, menggelikan."

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Wajar saja bukan kalau aku seperti itu? Lihat lah dia." Kyuhyun menunjuk seseorang di tengah lapangan yang tengah memainkan bola basket dengan lincah. Angin meniup rambutnya nakal sesekali. "Dia terlalu mempesona untuk dilewatkan. Kalau kau jadi aku, mungkin kau akan merasakan hal yang sama, Changmin-ah~" sambung Kyuhyun.

Changmin langsung menjauh beberapa sentimeter dari Kyuhyun dengan posisi tangan berdoa, "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Ya Tuhan, lidungilah aku dari makhluk dan pesona makhluk yang 'menyimpang' seperti mereka. Amin"

"Sialan kau!" Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulannya ke tangan Changmin, "Aku tidak menyimpang! Ish"

Changmin tergelak, "Kalau bukan menyimpang apa namanya? Mau kau kemanakan Mimi mu tersayang itu. Ahaha"

"Diam saja, bodoh." Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut. Tak lama terdengar suara bel berteriak nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah memberitahu para siswa agar segera kembali ke kelas. Changmin bangkit dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk kembali.

"Aku akan di sini sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja." Kata Kyuhyun, Changmin pun kembali ke kelas seorang diri.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di tribun, memasang _idiotic smile_nya yang luar biasa konyol. Di tengah lapangan masih ada tiga orang yang sedang bermain basket dengan seru seakan mereka tidak mendengar bel masuk. Salah satu diantaranya tampak menonjol. Siwon.

Angin menderu cukup kencang dari arah barat membuat debu beterbangan dan masuk ke mata Kyuhyun. Ia mengucek matanya yang perih hingga debu berhasil disingkirkan. Sekali lagi angin berderu kencang, membuat rambut sosok yang memesona berkibar bak bendera negara yang terpasang di lapang upacara sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat sosok Siwon di bawah sana, tiba-tiba...

**Dia menatap balik pada Kyuhyun! Dan ada senyum di wajahnya.**

OH MY!

Kyuhyun membeku, ia tertangkap basah sedang memandangnya.

Uuuh, bisakah angin menerbangkan wajah Kyuhyun saja agar ia tak perlu merasa malu untuk saat ini?

_WAAAAH~ AKU MALU!_

Batin Kyuhyun menjerit mengenaskan.

**.**

**.**

**END**


	2. Gloomy Sunday

**Gloomy Sunday (?) © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Mimi. Seungjae, Yonggu, and other supported cast are _numpang lewat._**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Sangat tidak jelas. Harap berhati-hati!**

**Summary: Kyuhyun pergi berkemah dan bisa berdekatan dengan Siwon. Tapi ada sesuatu yang 'agak sial' menimpa Kyuhyun. Ada apa ya?**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

Pada suatu hari Minggu di pertengahan bulan Mei...

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir sendirian di depan gerbang Eindel High School sambil menggendong sebuah ransel besar di punggungnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, terlihat gelisah.

'_Aduh, lama sekali!' _batin Kyuhyun berbicara.

Selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba sebuah motor tua yang dikendari seorang ahjumma(?) muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir melompat kegirangan melihatnya.

"Wah, Umma! Akhirnya datang juga~ umma bawa yang aku minta kan?"

Ahjumma(?) yang mengendari motor itu turun dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bagasi motornya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Dasar anak nakal! Tadi umma sedang repot menjaga toko, tiba-tiba kau minta aku mengantarkan ini. Kenapa tak kau siapkan sejak malam, sih?" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe maafkan aku umma, tadi malam aku lupa. Untung saja umma bisa mengantarnya, kalau tidak aku tak bisa hidup~ uuu" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk bungkusan itu erat-erat.

"Tch, dasar. Kau ini mau pergi berkemah atau mau pergi rekreasi, sih?" kata ibu(?) Cho sambil menepuk pundak anaknya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit _lebay_. "Sudah ya, Umma harus kembali ke toko. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama berkemah!_._"

"Oke. Hati-hati mengendarai motornya, Umma! Sampai berjumpa nanti!." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum sang ibu melaju bersama motor tuanya.

Kyuhyun menimang bungkusan yang diterimanya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Changmin.

"Oi, kenapa masih diam di luar? Han _sam _sudah menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di lapangan. Ayo cepat kesana!"

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Kini disini lah Kyuhyun berada. Ditengah-tengah hutan(?) dengan pohon-pohon besar tumbuh tinggi menjulang dan tanah kering cenderung berpasir (hutan jenis apa ini, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu =_=).

Banyaknya orang yang ikut dalam acara perkemahan ini tidak banyak. Dari tiga angkatan (masing-masing angkatan ada 3 kelas), setiap kelasnya hanya mengirimkan tiga orang murid saja. Dari kelas 3-1, kelas dimana Kyuhyun belajar, mengirim Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Song Seungjun. Kyuhyun sempat protes pada ketua kelasnya mengapa ia diikut sertakan dalam acara perkemahan kali ini, padahal Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk pergi berkemah. Namun sayang, apa mau dikata, formulir anggota kemah yang sudah diserahkan tidak dapat dikembalikan atau dibatalkan.

Tapi setelah Kyuhyun pikir-pikir, tidak ada ruginya juga ikut berkemah. Hoho.

**.**

Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Seungjun mendapat tugas dari Han _sam _–yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan kemah, untuk mencari kayu bakar. Maka ketiga pemuda itu pun pergi menelusuri hutan demi mengumpulkan kayu bakar.

"Uh, untuk apa kita disuruh mencari kayu bakar? Padahal aku kan sudah bawa kompor(?). Akan lebih cepat jadinya jika memasak dengan kompor." keluh Changmin sambil menoleh kanan kiri, siapa tahu ada kayu kering yang cocok dijadikan kayu bakar.

Seungjun menoleh sambil memasang tatapan datarnya pada Changmin, "Yah, tapi masakan yang dimasak dengan kayu bakar itu akan lebih enak rasanya!" komentarnya terhadap keluhan Changmin.

Changmin membuka mulutnya lagi, "Memang sih, tapi ini kan alam liar(?), kita harus _survive_! Kalau makanan tidak bisa matang lebih cepat, bagaimana kita akan bertahan hidup seandainya kelaparan telah sangat mengancam kita?" Changmin membela pendapatnya. Omongannya agak kacau -_-.

Seungjun ikut membela pendapatnya, "Tapi kalau masakannya lebih enak, itu akan memberikan kita kepuasan lebih. Bukan hanya kepuasan raga karena merasa kenyang, tapi juga kepuasan jiwa(?) karena kita dapat merasakan _taste of art _dari makanannya!" kata Seungjun kukuh. Ini lebih kacau lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul di belakang Changmin dan Seungjun dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka yang tak penting.

"Yah! Lebih baik kalian cepat kumpulkan kayu bakarnya, jangan berdebat saja! Lagipula ini kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun dan bukan untuk memasak. Ayo, _palli!_"

Changmin dan Seungjun dengan kompak melemparkan tatapan kau-mengganggu-saja pada Kyuhyun. Keduanya berjalan ke arah berlawanan dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa satu pelukan(?) kayu bakar.

"Aku sudah dapat." Kata Changmin sambil menunjukkan bawaannya.

"Aku juga." Seungjun ikut-ikutan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Oke. Sekarang kita kembali ke kemah dan serahkan kayu bakarnya pada Han _sam._"

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Seungjun berjalan bersisian menuju kemah. Disana ada murid-murid lain yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Saat hendak menyimpan kayu bakar di area penyimpanan barang, Kyuhyun bertemu Siwon yang sedang mencuci sesuatu.

"Wah, hai Kyuhyun! Kau membawa kayu bakar? Kelihatannya berat." Tanya Siwon yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah ember.

"Ya, begitulah, agak sedikit berat." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang apa?"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah tangannya dari ember dan menunjukkan benda yang dipegangnya pada Kyuhyun. "Mencuci lobak."

Kyuhyun telah selesai menyimpan kayu bakarnya, sekarang ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon. "Kau akan memasak? Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyanya.

Siwon pura-pura merengut, "Uuuh, kau mengejekku? Tentu saja aku bisa!" katanya yang langsung dibalas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Maksudku, tentu saja aku bisa kalau hanya harus memotong lobaknya. Hahaha." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa.

"Boleh aku ikut memasak? Aku sudah tidak ada tugas lagi."

Siwon mengangguk, "Tentu. Ayo!"

Di tempat memasak, yang terletak di sebelah timur area perkemahan, terlihat ada sekitar enam orang yang sedang memasak. Siwon menghampiri teman sekelasnya yang ikut bertugas untuk menyerahkan lobaknya. Kyuhyun diam di dekat sebuah kompor mini. Siwon kembali dengan membawa semangkuk telur puyuh.

"Kita mendapat tugas mengupas telur-telur puyuh rebus ini Kyu." Siwon meletakkan mangkuknya di hadapan Kyuhyun dan ia duduk di tanah.

"Waaah telur puyuh, lucunyaaa~~" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil salah satu telur yang memiliki corak hitam di hampir setiap bagian cangkangnya.

"Kau bilang telur itu lucu?" tanya Siwon heran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar ada yang menyebut telur itu lucu.

"Iya, menurutku telur ini lucu. Ah, sebentar," Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. "Lihat, aku juga punya sekeluarga boneka mini berbentuk telur. Lucu, kan?." Kyuhyun memamerkan keluarga-boneka-telur-mininya yang digabungkan menjadi satu oleh sebuah rantai untuk gantungan kunci. Pada setiap bonekanya tergambar berbagai macam ekspresi wajah yang sangat lucu.

"Waaah, bonekamu bagus." Komentar Siwon jujur. Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali bonekanya ke dalam saku dan mulai mengupas cangkang telurnya satu per satu.

**.**

**.**

**WonKyu**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah tiba. Berkemah ditengah hutan ternyata sangat menyenangkan, apalagi ditambah dengan kegiatan yang sama menyenangkannya. Berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun adalah salah satu kegiatan favorit Kyuhyun.

Seluruh anggota kemah duduk mengelilingi api unggun sambil bernyanyi. Kyuhyun duduk di dekat Siwon, Changmin sedang selingkuh(?) dengan Seungjun jadi ia tak berada dekat Kyuhyun. Tapi hal itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun karena akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar berduaan dengan Siwon di malam yang indah.

Dugh

Sesuatu menabrak punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget sambil memekik kaget. Kyuhyun melongok ke belakang, mencari tahu apa telah yang menabraknya.

"BAAAA!"

Mimi muncul di belakang Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senter disorotkan pada wajahnya. Matanya melotot lucu dan cengiran polosnya muncul.

"Yah, Mimi! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyentil jidat Mimi jengkel. Mimi sendiri hanya terkekeh.

"Hehehe, _sunbae_ boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian?" tanya Mimi. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya agar Mimi bisa duduk. Jadilah Kyuhyun duduk diapit Mimi di sebelah kiri dan Siwon di sebelah kanan.

"Oh, _sunbae_, kau tidak pakai selimut? Malam ini lumayan dingin loh"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tidak. Selimutnya aku tinggalkan di tenda, panas."

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun dan Mimi bergantian, dirinya _dicuekin_.

"EHM" Siwon berdeham sambil pura-pura batuk. Mimi langsung cepat tanggap(?).

"Siwon _sunbae _sakit? Ini, pakai saja selimutku!" kata Mimi sambil menyerahkan selimut kecilnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak pink. Siwon melongo. Kenapa malah Mimi yang perhatian? =,=

Choi Jin Ah _sam_ berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran di dekat api unggun. Guru cantik berusia 28 tahun itu menyuruh para muridnya untuk saling berbagi cerita horror, baik pengalaman pribadi maupun cerita yang pernah didengarnya. Para siswa yang entah kenapa merasa sangat girang dengan sesi tukar cerita itu saling berebut untuk bercerita lebih dulu. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Mimi saja yang kurang tertarik.

"Aku belum pernah mengalami kejadian horror, dan aku juga tidak percaya takhayul." Kata Siwon.

"Aku takut untuk bercerita. Nanti yang ada hantunya mendatangiku lagi. Hiiii." Kata Mimi.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Jadilah mereka bertiga hanya mendengarkan cerita-cerita anggota kemah yang lain. Terkadang ceritanya terdengar begitu menarik dan menyeramkan, terkadang ada juga yang kedengarannya terlalu mengada-ada.

"... Yang kuingat sosoknya itu berambut panjang, tidak berwajah, dan ia kehilangan satu tangannya. Dulu ia selalu mengikutiku kemana pun semenjak kejadian di api unggun. Sejak saat itu, ia sangat senang mengikuti orang yang duduk di utara api unggun." Kali ini, Yonggu dari kelas 2-2 sedang bercerita mengenai pengalaman pribadinya.

Kriik kriik kriik

Semua orang terdiam, bukan karena ceritanya tidak menarik atau apa. Namun mereka sedang berpikir, lalu salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan kompas dari dalam saku jaketnya dan tiba-tiba ia membelalak ketakutan.

"Dan yang sedang berada di utara api unggun adalah..." Yonggu diam selama beberapa detik sebelum menunjuk satu arah...

"... Mereka"

Kyuhyun dan Mimi menjerit kaget karena takut dan refleks memeluk orang yang ada di sampingnya. Siwon hanya bengong karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya. Sedangkan Mimi memeluk Kyuhyun. Pelukan berantai.

"Semoga Tuhan melindungi kalian." Kata Yonggu menutup ceritanya.

Kyuhyun masih memeluk Siwon erat, takut kalau tiba-tiba saja ia melihat si hantu ada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingat sesuatu. Boneka-boneka telurnya!

Kyuhyun merogoh ke dalam saku celananya mencari para boneka namun mereka tidak ada. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan pelukan Mimi. Bak orang kesetanan ia berdiri sambil mengecek seluruh saku yang ada pakaiannya. Namun boneka-boneka yang imut menggemaskan itu tidak juga ditemukan.

Gawat. Itu kan Jimatnya!

Jimat yang ibunya bawakan tadi pagi. OH TIDAAAAKKK!

"Siwon, Siwon! Lihat boneka telurku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu jimatku, dan sekarang mereka hilang!"

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan putih berkelebat dan melambaikan sebelah tangan pada Kyuhyun. Samar-samar, tapi Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"_Hei tampan! Telur-telur itu ada padaku. Carilah aku, aku akan selalu berada di sekelilingmu.. Hi-hi-hi"_

Seperti suara gemerisik daun suara itu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Lebih baik kita cari jimatnya sekarang, sebelum apa yang diceritakan Yonggu itu benar-benar terjadi."

SIAL.

GAWAT DARURAT.

HARUS SEGERA DICARI.

"AAAH JINJJA. THIS IS A GLOOOOOOMEEEYY SUNDAAAY!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Helloooo~~ Aye comeback dengan membawa sebuah fic yang sangat absurd! Hohoho. Lama tidak bertemu, apa kabarnya semua? Baru sekarang bisa balik dan nulis ff lagi karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu saya beres UN T_T.

Gimana gimana ceritanya? Absurd ya? :v abis tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin lanjutan Wind and Wednesday, tapi karena otak lagi agak-agak nggak beres jadilah ffnya seperti ini XD. Absurd maksimal =_=)b. Bisa-bisa nanti saya bikin versi hari-hari lainnya lagi, biar judul-judul ffnya pake nama hari dan jadi lengkap satu minggu -_- /desh/.

Sudah deh, sekian koar-koar saya kali ini. Kalau ada yang mau mengeluarkan unek-uneknya boleh :3. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!

_Thanks for reading, have a nice day!_

_**Love,**_

_**The Bloody Phoenix**_


End file.
